


It's Beginning To Look a Lot Like Christmas

by justmyimagination



Series: Christmas Carols [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Derek's POV, Fandom!Secrets Secret Santa 2013, First Christmas, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmyimagination/pseuds/justmyimagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Derek and Stiles' first Christmas as a couple, only Derek didn't realize they were celebrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Beginning To Look a Lot Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabaqui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabaqui/gifts).



> This was written for Tabaqui at Dreamwidth for Fandom!Secrets' first Secret Santa exchange. It wasn't strictly proofread although my roommate read over it for me for anything glaring. If you notice any spelling mistakes, etc., please point them out.
> 
> There is background Cora/Lydia as well as suggested Scott/Allison/Isaac, although Scott is only mentioned.
> 
> There will eventually be a companion piece from Stiles' POV, with more of Derek and Stiles together. It may even be porny since this one is complete fluff :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Derek couldn’t believe his eyes as he pulled his car into the driveway, which was lined in light-up snowflakes on stakes. The whole house was outlined in white Christmas lights. There was a pair of those animatronic light-up deer in the front yard as well. He put the car in park and just sat there taking it all in. On the porch sat an inflatable snowman and the door held a lighted wreath. What the hell? Had elves set off a Christmas bomb? He realized the car was still running and turned it off before heading inside in a daze.

He jingled his keys, looking for the right one for the front door. Finally finding it, he unlocked the door and stepped inside his and Stiles’ modest three bedroom home. It had been such a long day at the store what with Christmas being just 5 days away, and all Derek wanted to do was relax with a couple beers on the couch and cuddle with Stiles in front of the fire. When had he become so sappy and domestic? 

He was brought up short as he dropped his keys on the side table and walked into the living room, flipping the light switch. It looked like Christmas had thrown up all over the place. From the lights and fake garland strung around the banister and along the mantle to the tchochkes on every flat surface to the fully-decorated tree in the corner, their home resembled nothing less than Santa’s own house. As Derek slowly took stock of the room, he even saw a miniature Christmas village complete with tiny trees and shoppers with packages set up along the wall. He rubbed his forehead and sighed. Stiles. Even at 24, Stiles was still a kid at heart and his enthusiasm for things knew no bounds. It was part of what had drawn Derek to admit to himself he had feelings for Stiles and to finally do something about it. 

Which really meant that he shouldn’t be surprised that Stiles had gone all out in decorating. However, Stiles knew Derek didn’t like to make a fuss for the holidays. All the lights and the tinsel, it wasn’t for him. Ever since the fire and the loss of almost everyone important to him, he didn’t like to celebrate. He loathed false cheer from strangers passing him on the street. He had barely decorated the store and absolutely refused to play Christmas carols over the sound system. He turned down the invites to parties he received, although he knew both Cora and Lydia would rip him a new one if he and Stiles didn’t make an appearance at their party. He gave away the Christmas cookies the next door neighbor foisted on him. He could admit he was kinda Scroogey. He had been trying to be better ever since he and Stiles had gotten together, but old habits die hard, after all.

Derek slowly walked around the room, looking at all of the decorations in detail. He could admit to himself that it all looked good. The little village was homey and a feeling of nostalgia for the Christmases of his childhood ached somewhere inside. He was a bit confused though because, in all the years Derek had known Stiles, he didn’t think Stiles liked Christmas anymore either. He was positive that neither Stiles nor the Sheriff went out of their way to acknowledge Claudia Stilinski’s favorite holiday. And yet as he looked at the Christmas tree with its colored lights and ornaments he realized were from Stiles’ own childhood, he was obviously alone in his apathy towards the season. There was even an ornament with a tiny picture of them, boasting of their first Christmas together. A warmth spread through him at that and his heart did an odd squeezing thing.

Stiles had obviously worked hard to put all of this together and to make their first Christmas as a couple special, but it was all a little overwhelming. If Stiles wanted to celebrate their first Christmas together then Derek needed to step up and not ruin it for him. 

His gaze turned to the base of the tree where presents in shiny paper sat patiently waiting to be opened. He leaned down to pick up the nearest one, a small feeling of dread growing in his stomach. Sure enough, it was addressed to him from Stiles. Oh God. Stiles had gotten him presents. Plural. And since Derek hadn’t even realized they would be celebrating, he had nothing for Stiles. Not a damn thing. He was a terrible boyfriend not to have gotten anything. And he had no idea what to get Stiles. He looked heavenward as if bracing himself, pulling out his cell as he realized what he had to do.

OoOoOoOo

“I really think I have plenty now,” Derek groused as Lydia dragged him into the next store. He had initially wanted Cora to go shopping with him because he knew she shared Derek’s lack of patience for shopping. Especially at Christmas. As soon as Lydia got wind of him needing presents for Stiles, though, she called Derek an incompetent idiot and completely took over, barreling over both his and Cora’s objections that they’d be fine on their own. 

“You only have 2 CDs, three shirts, a hoodie, a pound of Starbucks coffee, 4 DVDs and those video games you insisted on buying.” The derision was thick in her voice at his choices for gifts. “That’s not nearly enough. You guys are together now and this is your first Christmas. You need to spoil him.” Lydia raised a brow, daring Derek to contradict her. Cora just smiled indulgently at her girlfriend and sipped from her peppermint mocha.

“Okay, fine,” he mumbled as they all walked further into the bookstore. Oh hey, he could get Stiles some comic books while he was here. And that new YA book that was all the rage. Stiles could pretend all he wanted but Derek knew he wanted to read it. 

As he slowly perused the shelves, it occurred to him that he should probably get something for the Sheriff too. A nice bottle of whiskey, maybe? He’d mention it to Lydia and Cora after they were done here. He also realized he needed to do something nice for his sister and apparent personal shopper for helping him out today. They probably had plans of their own before he called and a twinge of guilt made its presence known. Ignoring it and shaking his head, he finally found the YA section and immediately spied the book he was looking for.

As he was reading the summary on the back of the book, he heard a familiar voice call his name. He turned to see Allison and Isaac standing just across the aisle. 

Isaac gave a little smile and wave as Allison dimpled at him. “Hey, Derek, are you buying a present for Stiles?” she asked. “He was so excited the other day, telling Scott all about what he was getting for you.” 

Derek nodded and felt guilty that he had remained unaware for so long. “Yeah. I wasn’t sure what to get him but Lydia is making sure I buy him some of everything,” he said with a chuckle.

“I heard that,” Lydia responded dryly as she and Cora walked around the shelf the others were standing in front of. “I could have left you to fail on your own, you know.”

“Please, like you could ever pass up shopping,” Cora teased. Lydia just smirked and turned to Allison and Isaac. “So what brings you two here?”

“Oh, we’re looking for one more present for Scott,” Isaac answered. 

“Yeah, they have the biggest selection of calendars here and we wanted a word-a-day one for Scott.” Allison smiled fondly. “He still loves those.”

Just as Lydia was about to reply, her phone rang. “It’s my mother, probably wanting advice on which parties to attend.” She excused herself and walked over to a corner to answer.

Derek cleared his throat, gaining everyone’s attention. “Has Stiles mentioned to either of you that he wants something specific? I’m getting him plenty, but if there’s something he actually wants….” he drifted off.

“Um, I don’t think so. He hasn’t mentioned anything to me, at least,” Allison answered. She turned to Isaac. “Has he said anything to you?”

“No, and Scott hasn’t mentioned that Stiles wanted anything in particular.”  
Derek nodded, “Okay, good. I just don’t want him to be disappointed after all the effort he’s gone to.” Derek took a deep breath and just decided to go for it. “I’d like it if everyone came over to our house at some point. Stiles decorated and I know he’d like it if you all saw.”  
Lydia walked back over as everyone was agreeing to come over on the 24th. “What are we discussing?” 

Cora tugged on Lydia’s hair, prompting her to roll her eyes despite the smile she couldn’t hide. “Derek invited us all over to his and Stiles’ house to see the decorations.” 

As the others began discussing snacks and other specifics of their get-together, Cora turned back to her brother. “Have you been doing okay with all the Christmas stuff?” she asked tentatively. “I know you haven’t celebrated in years. I haven’t really either,” she hurried to say. “But this year is obviously special. I just want to make sure it’s okay.”

Derek felt a rush of affection for Cora. It was a long, hard road to get to this point, but all of them were in a much better place these days. “Yeah, it’s good. I was surprised when I first saw how Stiles had decorated. I didn’t even realize he intended to celebrate this year because we never discussed it. I guess he wanted it to be a surprise.”

Cora nodded. “As long as it’s a good surprise.”

“It really is.” Derek couldn’t help but smile as he thought of Stiles and Cora just laughed knowingly. 

“Hey, you two.” They turned to Lydia to see that Allison and Isaac had disappeared. “Let’s finish up here and then we have one more stop to make.”

The siblings looked at each other and groaned.

OoOoOoOo

Derek had suffered through a last stop at Bath & Body Works before remembering he wanted to get the Sheriff a gift. He decided to get that one later as all his shopping mojo was gone. He definitely wanted that beer now. Or on second thought, maybe some hot chocolate.

He had promised to treat Cora and Lydia to dinner for their help before ensuring that he and Stiles would be at their party the following night. Carrying all of his many purchases inside, Derek decided to hide them now and wrap them later. 

Feeling more festive than he had in a long time, he tuned the kitchen radio to a Christmas station after gathering the ingredients to make hot chocolate. As he heard the sound of the jeep coming down the street, he poured the cocoa into matching Christmas mugs he discovered in the cupboard, adding a candy cane from the jar on the counter to each. Stiles had even decorated the kitchen and Derek decided that if Stiles was so ready to once again embrace Christmas then so would he. He loved Stiles and wanted to make him happy, after all. Whatever that took.

Derek brought the mugs into the living room and set them on the coffee table just as he heard Stiles’ key in the lock.

“Honey, I’m home!” Stiles greeted with a grin. “Do you like it?” he asked as Derek turned to him, a small thread of uncertainty in his voice. “It’s not too much is it? I know you don’t usually celebrate and if you hate it, I’ll take it all d-“ Derek cut off Stiles’ ramblings with a firm kiss.  
“Okay,” Stiles breathed out after they parted. “I guess you don’t hate it. Good. That’s good.” He smiled as Derek laced their fingers, pulling Stiles over to the couch and handing him the mug of chocolatey goodness. They sipped and Stiles let out an indecent moan at the rich flavor. 

“I love it,” he practically purred, returning both of their mugs to the table before drawing Stiles to him for a cocoa-flavored kiss. The kiss deepened and one of them moaned, Derek couldn’t even be sure which. As Stiles slipped a hand under Derek’s Henley, Derek pulled back to Stiles’ pout. 

“I just want to say that I’m glad you did all of this,” he gestured around the room. “It was a nice surprise and the push I needed to get back into the spirit of the holiday.”

“And to stop being so Grinchy,” Stiles teased. 

Derek huffed before wrapping his arms around Stiles and burying his face in Stiles’ neck. He breathed in the complicated scent of the man he loved before kissing up his neck.

“I hope it’s okay, but I invited everyone over for Christmas Eve. We’ll need to invite your dad, too,” he mumbled as he met Stiles’ lips with his own.

As Stiles broke the kiss to lift Derek’s shirt up and off, he smiled. “Sounds good.” Stiles looked at him. A serious expression overtaking his face. “Thank you for being understanding about the decorations and letting me keep them. I love you.”

Derek just kissed Stiles again before whispering, “I love you too.”

“Hey, you know what?” Stiles asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

”What?” Derek replied. 

“It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas,” Stiles sang quietly. Derek grinned and tackled Stiles into the couch. It really was and he didn’t mind one little bit.


End file.
